This invention relates to the manufacture of H-divider containers and, more particularly, to an improved container geometry and a single cycle method and machine for making H-divider containers. A number of methods and machines are known in the prior art for manufacturing a variety of containers of the type which are divided into cellular spaces. These include, for example, the following U.S. Patents: Derderian U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,572, Richardson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,700, Roda U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,627, Russell U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,896, Frankenstein U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,982, Forrer U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,623, Randle, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,893, and Lovett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,665. However, insofar as I am aware, it is unknown in the prior art to manufacture a two-piece H-divider container in a single cycle of operation out of two flat blanks.